This invention relates to golf clubs. More particularly, the invention relates to a golf club, such as a putter, having a head which is adjustable with respect to the handle.
As used herein, the terms "golf club" and "club" refer to putters and other clubs which conform to The Rules of Golf as approved by The United States Golf Association and the Royal and Ancient Golf Club of St. Andrews, Scotland (the "USGA Rules of Golf" ).
Golf is a game played by many people throughout the world. As with most sports participants, golfers are constantly searching for ways to improve their performance on the course. For example, a golfer may change the way he grips the various clubs, the way he addresses the ball, his stance, his posture and his swing while trying to reduce his score by a few strokes. Putting is one part of the game where golfers typically make many adjustments to their playing style.
When a golfer makes changes to his playing style, the changes may necessitate the use of a club having characteristics different from the club that the player used prior to making the changes. For example, if a player adopts a more upright posture for putting, the change may require that his putter have a greater angle between the handle and the club head to position the end of the handle that the player grips higher off of the ground when the club is in the playing position.
One way to accommodate changes to a golfer's playing style that require different club configurations is for the golfer to obtain a different club each time the change is made. This can be expensive and time consuming. An alternative is to use a club that is adjustable. One problem with adjustable clubs is that they do not typically provide the player with the desired "feel" as can be obtained with conventional clubs. For example, the components of the adjustable club may be become loose, which can be distracting to the player and interfere with the manner in which the club impacts the ball. Another problem associated with adjustable clubs is that many do not conform to the United States Golf Association's rules of golf, and therefore cannot be used in situations which require compliance with such rules.